Pride and Punishment
by xLou26
Summary: Stu Bennett loves to dish out punishment, no matter who the unsuspecting target is. Has Michelle bitten off more than she can chew? Wade Barrett/OC Oneshot for cenachick1981


**A/N – Rated M for a reason. Oneshot for cenachick1981**

**Pride and Punishment**

Stu sighed as he walked around to the front of the lobby. His hand grasped the handle of his heavy suitcase dragging behind him. He nodded briefly at the concierge before stopping in front of the elevator doors. He pushed the up button and glanced over his shoulder to look outside of the lobby windows. A mass of fans still stood, hoping to catch a glimpse of their favourite superstars. They would be lucky to see anyone else. He was one of the last to get back; right now he wanted nothing more than to sleep and get back to Florida to see his girlfriend, but that wouldn't be happening for another 3 days. He turned back to the elevator doors as they opened and stepped inside. A persistently annoying version of green sleeves hummed its way into the confined space. He looked to his left into the mirror that lined the elevator and ran a hand through his dishevelled hair.

The elevator dinged to signal his arrival on the 4th floor of the Hilton hotel. Taking hold of the suitcase handle again, he set off down to his room with his key card in hand. Stopping outside of the door he swiped the card into the lock and watched the light turn from red to green. He pushed the door open but stopped after a few strides in. He narrowed his eyes and listened for a moment, the faint sound of the TV rushed to his ears. He left his suitcase in the small narrow hallway and shrugged his leather jacket off, laying it over the top of the suitcase. He took another few steps, his head shot to the bathroom door as he heard it click shut. In a split second he gripped the intruder's wrists in his large hand and wrapped his arm around her slender neck.

His harsh breathing brushed over her cheek, his lips dangerously close to her ear. "Care to explain your actions before I kick you out?" He tightened his grip on her wrists and chest but her lips remained shut. His arm slipped from her chest and delved into her silky red locks. He gripped tight, a handful of hair in his grasp. Tugging backwards a stifled gasp escaped her. "Explain your actions." He snarled into her ear with more command than previously.

"I'm just a big fan." He laughed lightly in her ear.

"That's what they all say. What makes you so special?" He pulled on her wrists so she arched her back. He let go of her and she shot away from him, her eyes wide and her chest rising and falling with each shallow breath. He took this time to let his gaze wander over her body. She was much shorter than him, her startling red hair capturing his attention. His eyes traced the contours of her body; he licked his lips at her curves before letting a smirk settle on his features. He crossed his big arms over his wide chest. She tugged at the bottom of her dress nervously and pressed her thighs together, much to the amusement of the Englishman. "How about I call the hotel staff? Or should I just deal with you myself?" He took a step closer to her letting his arms drop to his sides.

She glanced at the closed hotel door then back to Stu. He took another step towards her and she quickly brushed past him. He gripped onto her waist and pushed her against the wall, her wrists once again captured in his large hands. He held them above her head and pinned them to the wall. He couldn't stop the sly grin from etching his face as she wriggled beneath him. She was helpless to his power and dominance, all she could do was stare up at him as his face turned serious. He took her chin between his fingers forcing her to keep eye contact with him. "It's about time someone taught you a lesson." He spun her around so she faced the wall, his large body pressed up against her as he swept her hair away from the side of her face. A small whimper escaped her; the heat radiating from his body began seeping through her, heating up her already warm tingling skin. "Are you going to sneak into any hotel rooms again?"

"No." Her voice was quiet but her response was soon followed by a hearty laugh from the huge man behind her.

"I don't think you really mean that. Why don't you say it with a little more conviction?" He spoke low against her ear again, his breath dancing across her skin. She remained silent, not daring to utter another word. "Silence is deadly." His powerful voice rumbled through her body. Unable to prepare herself for his next quick actions, he shocked her to her core. He pulled the zipper of her dress down, not waiting for her to slip out of it he ripped the material from her body. He dragged her backwards so she bent over but continued to hold her wrists against the wall. He licked his lips as his eyes grazed over the curve of her spine to her round behind, the black lace panties moulding to her smooth silky skin. He eyed the tattoo on her shoulder for a moment, the bunch of roses and the words 'Family Pride' making him stop his actions for a moment. His palm rubbed soft circles against her backside before sharply bringing his hand down. A cry tore from her lips, and her eyes watered. The stinging sensation didn't stop before he brought his hand down again. He let go of her wrists and gripped onto her hair again. Forcefully he pulled her up hard and held her against his body.

"I'll ask you once more. Will you be sneaking into any more hotel rooms?" His lips curled into a frown as her full pink lips curved into a smile. He bent her over and wrought another slap to her behind. He dragged her over to the large black couch in the living room portion of the hotel room. "You think this is funny?" He bent her over the arm of the couch. "Or do you just like this?" She moaned in response as his large palm caressed her backside over the faint red marks. His eyes travelled down her slim legs to the patent black heels on her feet. He pulled her legs apart and dipped one thick digit beneath the thin lace of her panties.

Her fingers gripped into the supple leather as his finger slipped over her wet centre. "Mmm... More." The words slipped from her lips before she could stop them, the tingling sensation down her spine made her shiver with delight.

"In case you forgot, I give out the orders." He pulled her up and walked around her, he hit the couch with a soft thud. One big arm rested on the back whilst he beckoned her over with a crooked finger. He watched her intently; she had the option to run. The door was right there, but he hoped she would stay and take her punishment. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth and moved towards him. A smirk graced his features and he pointed to the floor as she came closer. "On your knees." She did as he asked, dropping to her knees right in front of him and placing her small hands on his big thighs. He quickly unbuckled his belt and popped the buttons on his jeans open. His hand reached under his boxers to pull out his hard member. Her eyes widened at the size of him, a stifled moan stuck in the back of her throat. His hand reached for her, cradling her face gently and brushing his thumb across her bottom lip.

"You know what I want." His hand gently stroked his hard member, his other moved from her face to slip into her red locks. Her hands slipped further up his thighs to rest as he tugged her closer. Her tongue darted out and swept across the tip. "Open wide." His tone was teasing but she parted her lips and took the bulbous head into her warm wet mouth. Stu's head rolled back as she took him further, her mouth was pure bliss. His other hand delved into her hair to control her movement, rhythmically guiding her up and down the long thick velvety shaft. She moaned against him, the vibrations causing him to lift his hips thrusting himself further into her glorious mouth. She continued as he wanted her to, both of his big hands forcing her down on him. He pulled her off him as a familiar sensation began to run through his body. He pulled her up onto the sofa so she straddled his lap. The blunt tip of his hard length brushing over her panties caused her to roll her hips against him. She wanted him. He curled one slick finger into her honeyed depths, gently sinking deeper. Her small hands gripped onto his firm muscled shoulders as he moved slowly in and out of her, adding another thick finger.

"Please, Stu." She begged as her eyes slipped shut. He brought her forward, his lips crashing against hers. His tongue plunged into her mouth and she couldn't do anything but submit. He continued to slide his fingers into her wet centre, his fingers coated in her delicious sweet nectar. He felt her tighten against his fingers, quickly he pulled out. His probing tongue suddenly replaced by his wet digits. He tugged her head back, her smooth skin begging to be bitten. She suckled on his fingers, teasing him with her skilled tongue. He cursed under his breath and made her stand. As soon as he stood his jeans pooled to the floor, he tugged his shirt off and threw it onto the floor. He stepped out of his jeans and picked her up over his shoulder. A cry filled the room as another slap landed on her backside. Stu would never get enough of doing that. He practically threw her down onto the double bed and she landed in the middle, her hands clutching onto the soft comforter.

Stu's eyes had glazed over. He knew what he wanted, and he was going to get it from her. He pushed his boxer briefs down his huge legs and stepped out of them. He walked over to the bed and pulled her to the edge, her panties immediately ripped from her body. She gasped but was soon shut up by his mouth on hers. He forcefully pulled her legs open, stepping in-between. She reached out to touch him. Desperately she yearned to feel his muscles and tight skin, but most of all she wanted to trace over his tattoo. Her delicate fingers ran down his abs. The split second of getting her hands on him wasn't enough. He pinned her wrists above her head, leaving her to wriggle beneath him. He brushed the tip of his hard length against her slick heat, her back arched and her hips rolled against him. He pulled back and smirked, his control was much stronger than hers. He pushed down on her wrists and leant over her. His lips found her neck, biting into her soft flesh. She moaned and breathed his name, her mind spinning and body feeling numb with pleasure. He pulled one foot to rest on his shoulder, pressing a kiss to the tattoo on her ankle. In one swift movement he thrust into her, filling her to the hilt.

"Oh god." She tried to free herself from his grip; she needed desperately to cling onto something. He pulled out and filled her again; sly grin appearing on his face as she completely surrounded him. His thrusts started slow, though he was soon letting his control slip; but he didn't mind one bit. He would make sure she learned her lesson. He was a man possessed. One thing and one thing only on his mind. The woman beneath him; her arched back, ample breasts and smooth curves feeding his hungry mind.

He drove into her, plunging deeper than he ever thought possible. His eyes slipped shut, her hot honeyed depths feeling like nothing but pure bliss. Her moans and pants were music to his ears, he wasn't letting up and they spurred him on. Quickening his pace he became relentless, using every powerful muscle in his body. Designed for beating up ruthless men, but would use them at his advantage to bring this gorgeous woman to climax screaming his name.

Flicking his thumb against her clit she writhed beneath him. "Open your eyes." He demanded between breaths. A sheen of sweat began to coat his body, his thrusts bringing them both closer to that perfect climax. "Open your eyes, now!" She whimpered and did as he asked, her hazel eyes locking with his, they burned into her. His jaw was set firm, the determination clear. His thumb flicked over her clit again and again. She felt herself tumbling. His thrusts sending her further up the bed gained more power. She screamed out his name as her body violently shook, a flurry of curse words followed as he drove into her, finding his own sweet release. He growled deep in his chest as she tightened around him, pulling him headfirst into a mind blowing climax. His thrusts slowed before coming to a complete stop. His breathing heavy and laboured. He glanced down trying to make sense of what had happened. His mind still blurred. She stared back, a sly grin creeping onto her face.

"This was a nice surprise." She managed to breathe out. He smiled down at her and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Tell me about it." He kissed her lips and tried not to collapse on her.

"I missed you." He grinned, he had missed her too. "I hope you're not mad, I just wanted to see you." She confessed to him and watched his features soften slightly.

"Have you learnt your lesson yet, Michelle?" He raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend as she teasingly ran her lips down his neck, gently nipping at his skin.

"I don't think I have." He laughed and picked her up, her legs wrapping around his waist.

"I can guarantee you will now." His hand came down on her backside harder than before. Her cry was muffled by his lips covering hers as he carried her into the en suite. She was always willing to take any punishment he dished out.


End file.
